


Starbucks and College

by rvziel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barista AU, M/M, and armin, brief mention of mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvziel/pseuds/rvziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>barista au based off tumblr post. kinda a joke really. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks and College

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, this is my first fanfiction I've posted on the internet. I'm so sorry, I just thought it'd be fun and I don't wanna study for finals. Post here: http://rivaillesjeans.tumblr.com/post/52180442100/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au

Yeah, it was another busy day. Yeah, he was tired of the same old job and wanted to do bigger things in life. Yeah, he needed to pay for college, though.  
But working at Starbucks? Really? That’s begging for death by inhaling too much coffee beans. Maybe after two years of working here though, Eren was fed up with the entire situation and was completely willing to just work at the book store down the road instead. Rather, that was rather boring to him as well. Armin works at the Book Worm though, so he’d have a friend at least.  
So, today would be the day he said “Fuck it” and got fired.  
On the board, he took the Expo marker, and quickly scribbled on it. “Today your Barista is: Single and Ready To Mingle. For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number.” He capped the marker just as Mikasa strolled into the room, throwing apron on and getting ready for the morning rush.  
“Morning Eren,” She said, then, glanced at the board. She dead a double take for a second, and rolled her eyes. In the end she’d probably either work here still or go work at the book store with him and Armin. He only gave a satisfied smirk, and did the same as her to get ready.  
By 9:30 A.M, the morning rush had been well under way and Eren had actually gotten a few numbers. He didn’t take note of them, as the girls or guys handing them over as he took their money were not spiking his interest. That is, until a peculiar short man with an oddly okay-looking bowl cut strolled in. Eren actually recognized him, seeing the man around the campus. He just assumed he was a professor, and barely sparing a second glance.  
“Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like today?” Eren questioned. His interest had peaked, now.  
“Just an Espresso is all,” He’d said, voice monotonous. The man looked like he’d not gotten much sleep the night before, but that’s to be expected when you either work at a university or attend one.  
Eren began making the coffee, but now started to attempt conversation with him. “Do you attend University nearby?” He inquired, glancing over from the machine.  
Bowl-cut guy looked up (yes, Eren deemed this his name now.) and nodded. “I’m a graduate, studying for my masters.”  
“Oh? That’s cool. I-“  
“Go there too, I know. It’s fairly obvious, since you’d ask me,” He said curtly. Eren looked a bit stung and shook it off. “Well then, someone’s observant.” He said under his breath. Bowl-cut clicked his tongue and handed over the money. “You also forgot to ask for this.”  
Eren looked a bit embarrassed as he took the money last minute and handed over the coffee, shuffling it into the machine. Before he could said ‘See you around,’ the short man had left.  
He did, however, notice the torn piece of paper. Giving it a glance, he looked rather shocked when he skimmed over the content.  
 _‘Rivaille. 555-7832.’_  
Before he could ask Mikasa to cover while he went on break, his thoughts were cut off by his boss yelling for the sign.  
This was a good day, he deemed. Eren may just call Rivaille later.


End file.
